This invention relates to a selective two-flushing system for bathroom water closets.
With the ever increasing population and the drain on all of the natural resources throughout the world, water is becoming more limited and expensive as each year passes.
Many mechanical devices, suggestions for saving water and new inventions such as shower heads, flushing devices and raised outlet adapters have been introduced by those who have been quick to recognize the importance of our dwindling water supply.
The ordinary bathroom toilet tank is a notorious waster of our already limited water supply. In most cases the water which is wasted is not really toilet water but purified drinking water.
Prior art shows many flushing systems for this purpose, some of which would appear to work quite well. However, some of these devices are difficult to install and for many people would require the services of a plumber to completely remove and reinstall the water tank. Other devices employ various types of springs, etc., which operate under water and can become corroded or limed up and eventually stick or fail to function properly.
Some devices require dual valves, guide rods, dual outlets and all of the extra equipment that is needed for this type of system and would eventually require double replacement of parts and increase the risk of leakage. Other devices require the use of air lines with sophisticated air control valves in the valve ball or the handle or in both. Also many of these devices are not adaptable to a wide enough variety of existing equipment such as tanks which are very small and require total discharge of water at times. In addition, some tanks have a raised porcelain valve seat or are of unusual shape or design such as low silhouette and one piece units.
These very small tanks require a particular type of valve ball such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,268. This type of valve is capable of discharging approximately two inches more of water from the bottom of a tank than most of the ordinary flapper valves. In a very small tank this is of course vital. But it does not eliminate the need of a dual control.
And finally there are some devices that are shown in prior art, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,969,775 and 3,435,598, that have been simplified but then they are not fully automatic and would require guess work to operate which also makes them inconsistent in the use of water.
Therefore, what is needed is a device which is simplified to the maximum and is still fully automatic and consistent in operation, easy to install in a large variety of existing tanks and low in cost.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a new and novel valve ball that may be adapted for use in most flush tanks.
Another object of this invention is to provide a simple and practical way of selectively controlling this new valve as well as the type of valves which are used in very small water closets.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel valve actuator which permits convenient selection of either of two flush modes and provides automatic operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple flapper valve which does not contain any special sloped interior walls or any moving parts within its buoyancy chamber that must be manipulated in order to provide a second control.
Another object of the invention is to provide a flushing apparatus which may be controlled without the assistance of any type of float affixed to the chain or elsewhere which might become entangled or obstruct the ball from always closing properly. Such floats which are buoyant enough to control and sustain the ball against the strong forces of water leaving the tank would, once the valve is closed, be constantly drawing or urging the ball directly upward and could possibly cause the tank to leak when the ball and valve seat become old and worn.
Another object of the invention is to provide a one piece mount which is easily adjustable in two directions in order that the two way valve ball will properly fit a very large variety of existing tanks.